Breaking You
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: The day you went away... (sasusaka) one shot


Okay I know I have other fic's to update but this was a one shot inspired after reading chapter 181. If you would like to read this chapter youself email me and i will give you the website. (forsome reason it wouldn't let me post it on here...)

Now on to the story please review I want to know what you all think. (No flames please)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did you think I would have had Sasuke leave Sakura? sigh well neways go on to read the story.

****

****

**Breaking You**

_by: cherryblossomgurl13_

"_thank you."_

That day..

It was so long ago

it pains me to think about it even now.

Days... week.. Months... _later_

It's still the same.

I am still waiting

waiting for you to come back.

__

_It was a cold night.. _

Pitch dark too.

But the moon, oh God I remember the moon...

It was a whole one... Full...

It lighted the way for you and the perilous journey that was ahead...

_One that I would not be included in...._

_"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night." You spoke. There was trouble in your voice maybe even a hint of worry._

_But I could be wrong..._

_I wasn't sure what to say so I quivered for a second. I knew what was going to happen._

_You were leaving._

_You were leaving me..._

_"Everyone who leaves, will have to pass through this road. Its.. Its always the road over here." I said finally wanting to break down, or scream._

_Yes, screaming would be nice._

_But I knew you wouldn't listen even then._

_So I let it go._

_I waited for you to respond._

_Of course what you said was cruel.._

_I should have known._

_You never said anything with your heart.._

_But those times when you did.. I cherished them dearly.. Maybe every with my life._

_I loved you_

_and I would always.._

_Maybe for forever..._

_"You should go back to bed." he said coldly._

_Not waiting to look at my reaction he brushed passed me. His shoulder lightly touching my pale one only for only a second._

_But I will remember how it felt forever._

_Because it's the only memory I can live for._

_Even if it was only for a second._

I don't know what came over me next...

_Words just kept coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them..._

_Most importantly_

_I didn't care.. If I was making a fool of myself. I wanted you and if this was the way to get you then I would cry my heart out until you understood._

_"I was always making you angry. Do you still remember?" I said trembling while I waited for a reply._

_As I thought the only one I got was a stop from you._

_No head turn._

_No nod._

_No yes go on_

_or._

_No I don't know._

_Just a stop._

_And it meant the world to me._

_"When we first became genins. The day the three of us formed a group together.. The first time I talked to you alone... you got mad at me." I said softly_

_now that I had gotten your attention, I knew I could keep it._

_Or at least for the time being._

_I smiled bitterly as flashbacks of the memory played in my mind._

_"I remember.. You said loneliness..is not something being scolded by your parents can compare with. Why.. Why did you just suddenly say that?" I asked my hands to my chest._

_As I thought.._

_My heart was beating_

_faster then ever before._

_Faster then when I thought I was going to die._

_I was scared... I thought I was going to loose you._

_"and... and you said.. 'You annoy the hell out of me.'"_

_I smiled bitterly at this one._

_I don't know why.. I still don't... but I just remember smiling with my head down. Waiting for a reply. One that I knew I wasn't going to get._

_And then you spoke.._

_"I don't remember that." you said slowly and softly. The coldness not lifted from your voice._

_And you startled me for a second. And then I laughed softly._

_But I wanted to cry._

_Oh how I desperately wanted to cry._

_But I wouldn't.. I wouldn't cry in front of you._

_Not anymore.._

_"I thought so..It was all so long ago.." I whispered more softly then ever before. Looking back down I kept one eye on you.. The other on the ground below. You still looked interested..._

_Maybe even a little shocked.._

_So I continued.._

_"But... ever since that day You, Naruto, and I and Kakashi-sensai.." I stopped how could I forget them.. More importantly how could YOU forget us._

_We were like you family.._

_"The four of us completed many missions. It was tiring and difficult..."_

_A image came into my head and I had to stop for a second so I could remember what had happened, we were all laughing. Naruto was eating his ramen. Kakashi reading his book.. Me trying to get you to laugh.. And you.. You even smiled a little. Yes.. It was a half smile.. But it meant so much to me._

_"It..it made me happy." I said finally almost shouting it out. Why wouldn't any of this get through to you?_

_Why?_

_Didn't you.. Think of us as a family?_

_Like we thought of you as part of ours?_

_Didn't you see it?_

_Didn't you!_

_My head went back down again. My short pink bangs hiding my face._

_"I know what happened to your family...b..but a thing like revenge...can never bring anyone happiness. It will not bring you happiness." I said firmly._

_Of course you didn't respond so I went on..._

_I was determined for you to see it my way._

_The way of us.._

_Naruto, and Kakashi.... and I_

_"But.. I.."_

_"Like I thought." you said all of a sudden._

_I was so surprised that I lifted my head in shock._

_"I am not like the rest of you...we have different paths...that we must take." I gripped my hands tightly into fists. Trying to get rid of the anger._

_And I could tell you one thing.._

_It wasn't working_

"When the four of us were completing missions together...I had thought that it was my path too. _But after everything.. My heart tells me to do...I am a avenger this is why I am alive. I will never be like you and Naruto."_

_And with that..._

_I snapped._

_I didn't care anymore..._

_All that I cared about was of what you spoke of over and over again._

_And then I felt it.. Tears.. Cold solid tears falling down my face._

_And I didn't care. I wouldn't remove them._

_I knew.. That they were going to stay there whether I liked it or not._

_"Sasuke do you plan on being alone again?" I finally asked._

_Surprised by my own strength. I didn't even sound like I was crying._

_"You were the one who told me about the pain of loneliness...an..and right know.. I.... I feel that pain...too." I said struggiling for my emotions to not take over._

_"Even with family and friends... If I don't have you in my life..to me.. I .. I ..will still..I will still be lonely!" I cried out the tears now pouring down my face and you didn't care._

_You didn't care one bit._

_You just stood there.. Your back to me._

_And I hated it._

_I hated the words that came out to.._

_You said. "These are just the new steps our paths must take.. On our individual paths."_

_I gritted my teeth and tried to stop myself from talking, but I couldn't take it._

_I had to speak if I didn't.. I would never get to tell you._

_It was now or never.._

_"I like you... I like you so much I can't stand it!" I cried out. Not caring if anyone else heard it._

_"If.. If you and I were together..I swear I wouldn't let you regret it! We'll live happily everyday.. We'll definitely find happiness together. I'm willing to do anything for you! So... Please stay! I'm begging you!"_

_I cried..._

_I was so sick of this. Me always being the weaker one. While you stood tall. Never hurt by anyone or anything._

_You were rock solid._

_I was determined to change that..._

_**You wait... I will break through.. I will break through...**_

_"I would kill for you...Anything.. Anything you want I will do it for you..." I cried the tears seemed to not want to stop. No matter how many times I rubbed my eyes dry.. They just seemed to keep coming back._

_"Please.. Please stay here with me.. And if it is not possible.. Then take me with you.. Please take me with you!"_

_My head down I kept sobbing waited for a reply._

_You seemed to just stand there tall with your back to me. But you seemed to be twitching.. And finally your turned around your face finally towards me only I was to sad to look up._

_I was to ashamed..._

_And what you said.. Didn't make it any better._

**"You really are...very annoying."**

_I looked up surprised._

_Out of all the things I thought you would say._

_These words were not it.._

_No matter how cruel you were._

_And I stood there speechless._

_You smiled softly._

_You had finally gotten through to me and you knew it._

_With that you turned your back to me and started to walk away._

_Hands in pockets..._

**"Don't go!"** I_ screamed my arms flailing desperately to make you stay. But you didn't seem affected you just kept walking... not caring._

_Why.._

_I didn't understand_

_Why didn't you care?_

_Desperate I did the only thing I knew that would work_.

**"IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I"LL START SCREAMING!"**

_and all at once.._

_It felt like a blur..._

_But there you were..._

_Your were in back of me and I was still... very still..._

_I didn't know what you would do.._

_And I was scared to find out._

_So I stayed still like a coward... Waiting for you to make the move._

_"Sakura..chan" you whispered huskily_

_I sucked in some air in my mouth and stopped breathing all together. Anxious to see what would happen next. You never called me Sakura-chan why you would start now I didn't know._

"_Thank you..." he whispered his voice deep full of emotion._

_Yes.. Full of emotion._

_I was surprised too._

_And all I could do was close my eyes and cry._

_Allowing all the tears I had managed to get rid of fall down._

_And I don't remember what happened after that..._

_All I remember was waking up the next day confused.._

_I was lying on a park bench._

_With only one thought in my mind.._

**"I had broke you.."**

****

I smiled at that thought as I stood in front of the same bench you had laid me on so long ago.

I smiled again bitterly as I looked up at the full moon.

_Just like that night._

"I hate you." I whispered bitterly into the air.

The wind taking the words away with it.

Tears wanted to fall out so badly but I wouldn't allow them to.

I was much older now.

Wiser too.. I would not allow anyone to break me.

Not after that night.

But one thing was for sure.

I would wait for you.

I will always wait.

For you to come back.

_Because I will always remember that night._

**When I broke you...**

I **broke** your cold heart.

The end


End file.
